


| Can you here it? The sea. | It’s calling me. |

by Catscull_in_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Space, Crash Landing, Earth, M/M, Missing Persons, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscull_in_the_sky/pseuds/Catscull_in_the_sky
Summary: Six space exploration crew members crashed on an alien planet, way off course. Quickly they have to adjust to the atrocities they see around them:There are people — but they aren’t actually people — roaming around like mindless monsters. Their eyesight is poor, probably due to the intense fog clouding their orbs. Their hearing is excellent. So don’t make a sound.Eren, Levi, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa and Jean navigate life in this unhospitable place, trying to survive to see another day. Maybe live long enough to escape.Who can we trust? What if we die here? Where do we go? When can we go home? Why can’t we all stay together? How will we survive? Is it worth the risk; the cost? Will we see our families again?Are you alright?All these questions and more were asked. How many were answered?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	| Can you here it? The sea. | It’s calling me. |

Hi! Fic will be updates soon! Just wanted to get the layout correct


End file.
